Atrapame si puedes!
by Brickosas16
Summary: Un lugar silencioso, Personas razonables y calmadas, que hacen sus misiones sin reproches, pero que pasaría si a ese lugar llegaran 3 chicas que pondrían diversión con solo pisarlo. Una nueva aventura comienza, ¿quien atrapara primero a quien?, ¿Ellas a ellos? o ¿Ellos a ellas?
1. Chapter 1

Maru/Nico: Hola a todos- con una sonrisa

Maru: Yo soy MomoXb16 pero diganme Maru:D

Nico: y yo soy Nicole O.o pero diganme Nico

Maru: esta vez nos hemos juntado para...

Nico: Traerles una loca historia nueva, la cual se llama...

Maru/Nico: Atrapame si puedes

Nico: es nuestra primera historia justas

Maru: porlo cual espero y la disfruten

* * *

_En el universo no existen las casualidades solo las situaciones inevitables.  
Todo tiene un origen, una causa, un motivo….  
A pesar de que todo está premeditado a ocurrir, siempre es divertido descubrir las situaciones que se presentaran al caminar por el sendero del destino….  
¿No lo crees?_

* * *

El cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por miles de estrellas que brillaban con mucha intensidad, brindándole una linda imagen a las personas que paseaban por las calles de aquella preciosa ciudad, la cual tenía luces por todos lados que parecían pequeñas luciérnagas revoloteando y aromas primaverales que te transmitían una tranquilidad y serenidad con solo olfatearlos. Esas características eran por lo que se le conocía a esa parte del mundo como la "ciudad del amor". Paris, Francia.

En un taxi que tenía como rumbo el aeropuerto, iba una hermosa chica de cabellos tan dorados como el oro, poseedora de unos ojos de color azul claro, tan claro como el cielo en una mañana de primavera, de piel delicada, suave y blanquecina que le daban el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana, tan linda y delicada. Ella con una frágil sonrisa impregnada en su bello rostro observaba las calles de la ciudad mientras el trasporte hacia su recorrido hasta su objetivo final.

-_Adiós_ _parís, es momento de que yo desprenda mis alas y vuele hacia un nuevo cielo_-pensó la linda rubia con una triste sonrisa mirando a todas las personas que por ahí paseaban.  
Una vez llegado a su objetivo el taxi estaciono suavemente para poder dejar bajar a la bella francesa, para que esta por fin se encaminara hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Al poner un pie en el interior del edificio su rostro dio un cambio abrupto de melancólico ha decidido. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría y estaba más que preparada para lo que el destino le trajera una vez que subiera al avión que la llevaría hasta su aventura.

Miro atreves de la ventana del avión en el cual iba, aun no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando, es decir era una gran oportunidad para poder ponerse a prueba a sí misma, de ver hasta dónde podía llegar, de ver cuáles eran sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, de poder volar más alto de lo que alguna vez soñó, si, dependía de este viaje para poder descubrir quién quiere ser en realidad y lo haría a como diera lugar.

Aquella llamada que recibió hace unas cuantas horas atrás había despertado en ella una gran determinación, además de que le parecía interesante el hecho de conocer a personas de otros lugares, que tuvieran costumbres y forma de pensar distintas, simplemente se le hacía emocionante.

Miro por última vez su amada ciudad por la ventanilla del avión el cual ya estaba despegando, embozo una pequeña sonrisa y se acomodo en su asiento cerrando los ojos, ya que su destino era Japón, considerando el cambio de horario y que su vuelo demoraría unas 11 horas y media en llegar al lugar lo más lógico era descansar en su viaje, su hora de llegada seria a las 8 de la noche en Japón, por lo cual en su país sería como las 1 de la tarde.

cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa, el avión ya había despegado por completo lo cual significaba que su nueva aventura ya había comenzando, ya no había vuelta atrás, tampoco es como si quisiera retractarse, el solo hecho de abandonar su país significaba que estaba completamente decidida a afrontar este nuevo reto, sin importar lo difícil que fuera o con las murallas que se encontrara o las veces que tropezara, ella tenía muy en claro algo, se levantaría cuantas veces sea necesario, afrontaría lo difícil cara a cara, atravesaría esas murallas sin importar la dificultad.

* * *

Las calles de Inglaterra eran inundadas por la oscuridad de la noche, muy pocas personas se veían caminando por las calles, mientras que una chica pelirroja la cual destacaba mucho por su peculiar color de cabello y sus audífonos monster beats studio colgando de su terso cuello se dirigía a abrir la puerta de un taxi, pero antes de abordar en el vehículo miro el paisaje que se encontraba a sus espaldas, sonrió de medio lado y subió al taxi.

Una vez dentro del transporte este tomo rumbo al aeropuerto de londinense, la chica sostenía entre sus manos un sobre de color blanco, al dirigir su mirada al papel sus labios se curvaron un poco dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa algo traviesa.

-Al_ fin dejare esta ciudad tan aburrida-_ pensó al ver la carta con la cual jugaba pasándola de mano en mano.

Al fin podría emprender vuelo a una nueva aventura, la cual daría emoción a su vida, lo que ella consideraba que le faltaba y pensaba que su ciudad no podría darle.

No es que no le gustara Londres, pero ella pensaba que si se quedaba para siempre en ese lugar nunca podría ser ella misma ni encontrar a esa persona que la complementara, pero ahora la oportunidad la golpeaba de frente y eso es algo que no desperdiciaría, no ahora que podía descubrir de lo que estaba hecha; ella siempre fue el modelo de "niña perfecta" pero la realidad es que ella no era eso, eso solo era una máscara que ocultaba a una persona totalmente opuesta a la que aparento ser durante muchos años, pero eso se acabo ya no más de ser como los demás quieren, comenzaría por fin a vivir y lo haría como si cada día fuese el ultimo.

Esa carta la había salvado de una vida monótona, tal vez que irse a otro país, pero eso era una ventaja, podría conocer personas nuevas, hacer lo que ella le gustaba, con personas que hacían lo mismo, por lo cual nadie la juzgaría y seria quien quería sin importar nada.

Ya llegando al aeropuerto saco sus maletas del taxi y se dirigió al interior donde abordo el avión que la llevaría a su nueva vida, se sentó en su lugar, miro atreves de la ventana y sonrió al ver como se alejaba de su bella ciudad para así emprender vuelo con destino a Japón.

* * *

Hong Kong era iluminada por un bello y enternecedor sol que demostraba que la primavera había llegado a la ciudad del sol poniente, las calles estaban llenas de una gran cantidad de personas que se dirigían a sus escuelas, trabajos o simplemente con sus familias.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad había una chica de cabellos negros como la noche esperando para subir a su vuelo; miraba muy atenta su celular para luego cerrarlo con una sonrisa ladina.

-Por fin algo interesante- dijo para sí misma, levantando la cara sin dirección alguna.

Tal vez no se iría tan lejos de su ciudad natal pero podría tener algo de diversión de ahora en adelante, tal vez encontraría un rival digno de ella, cosa que allí ya no había.

Desde un principio ese mensaje le intereso, ya que podría entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades, además de poder tener más misiones y con personas de distintos lados del mundo era lo mejor, podría demostrar lo buena que es sin tener que limitarse, posiblemente hasta podría usar toda su fuerza.

Se movió de donde estaba al escuchar la llamada del avión al cual ella se subiría, sería un viaje relativamente corto como de unas dos horas y media hasta su destino, por lo cual saco unos auriculares y se dispuso a cerrar sus ojos con el fin de llegar pronto al lugar.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Japón se encontraba un hombre alto de pelo negro el cual sobre su vestimenta traía una bata blanca; buscaba con la mirada a unas personas, hasta que logro divisar a una chica pelirroja que estaba igual que el ya que se veía muy desesperada buscando a alguien, se le acerco a la chica y le dirigió la palabra.

-Bienvenida a Japón Momoko- dijo llamando la atención de la aludida quien vestía un suéter de mangas largas de color azul oscuro, con la bandera de Inglaterra impregnado en el, llevaba unos jeans ajustados de color gris oscuro y unos botines de tacón alto de color negro - es un placer el tenerte aquí, yo soy Utonion el que te mando la carta- decía indicando el papel en la mano de la chica.

-El placer es mío- decía analizando al hombre cuidadosamente con la mirada

-Bueno me ayudarías a buscar a la otra chica?, cuando estemos con ella podremos irnos- decía sacando a la chica de su trance.

-Claro, como es y cuál es su nombre?- dijo la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada a el hombre que ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo; por una extraña razón esa mirada le recordó a alguien.

-Bueno, su nombre es Kaoru, viene de china y….- dijo el hombre sin embargo una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

-Me buscaban- decía la morena llegando al lugar en el que se encontraba el par. Ella vestía una musculosa verde oscuro, unos jeans negros ajustados, una cazadora café y unos botines cafés de tacón alto

-Que bueno, ya estamos todos, vengan síganme- decía mirando a las chicas, mientras salían del aeropuerto y se subían a una limusina- bueno ahora las llevare a que conozcan el edificio y a sus nuevos tutores, ellos son los mejores espías de la sede de Japón, así que estarán en buenas manos chicas.

-me da igual quien sea mi mentor, solo me interesa que sea fuerte- decía con una sonrisa llena de emoción la pelinegra.

-a mí también me da lo mismo- dijo la pelirroja mirando por la ventana con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Minutos más tarde en la sede de Tokio-

-Bueno chicas en esta sala se encuentran los que serán sus tutores de ahora en adelante- abriendo la puerta dejando ver a 3 chicos los cuales parecían estar aburridos, era como si estuviesen hay en contra de su voluntad- chicos aquí están las que serán sus alumnas- dijo el hombre haciendo que las chicas pasaran, pero ni uno de ellos le prestaron atención por lo cual el hombre decidió continuar- ella es Momoko akatsutsumi, ella viene de Inglaterra y será tu alumna Brick- decía captando al fin la atención del chico.

Pov brick

Estábamos sentados en esa larga mesa esperando a las que serian nuestras estudiantes, si, pueden creerlo nosotros como mentores de unas chiquillas, ah! que frustrante es esto de estar esperando y por lo visto no soy el único aburrido en este lugar, lo único que sabemos de ellas son sus nombres, edades y el hecho de que son chicas, la verdad es que no me interesa si son chicas lindas o no, porque aun no he conocido la chica que vuelva mi mundo de cabeza, si saben a lo que me refiero y para mi todas son iguales, creo que para mis hermanos también ya que por lo visto no les interesa enseñar a unas mocosas que de seguro ni se concentraran en los entrenamientos y todo por estar babeando por nosotros y no es que sea egocéntrico es que siempre ocurre lo mismo.

Ahora el profesor nombro a una tal momoko akatsu lo que sea, volteo mi cara para observar a mis hermanos y veo que aun no cambian sus caras de aburridos totales, dirijo mi rostro para poder ver quién es la tal momoko y…..POR DIOS, estaré alucinando?, que chica tan linda, su cabellera es larga, lisa y de un color naranja muy brillante, sus labios son una fina línea, tan delgados y delicados que me dieron ganas de probarlos con solo verlos, su cuerpo o Dios su cuerpo… y sus ojos de color ¿rosas? Son extraños pero yo no soy nadie para decir eso es decir yo tengo los ojos de color rojo aun así los de ella son tan hermosos y es mi imaginación o destellan diversión?, no, creo que es mi imaginación.

Luego dijeron el nombre de la chica morena de ojos verdes y pude notar de reojo como mi hermano menor sonreía de lado, vaya seguro que le gusto lo que vio al igual que a mí.

* * *

-bueno ellas son sus estudiantes… esperen falta una, pensé que ya estaba aquí- dijo el hombre ya sentado al lado de un pelirrojo que vestía una camisa de mangas largas arremangadas de color rojo que estaba abierta dejando a la vista una playera de color negro, usaba jeans de color azul oscuro y converse de color negro.

-Es cierto se suponen que son tres- hablo un muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos de color verde abeto, tenia puesta una playera de color verde oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans de color negro y converse del mismo color.

-Si… mmm falta miyako gotokuji- dijo un rubio que se encontraba sentado a un lado del moreno mirando la lista que les había dado el profesor con los datos de las chicas (sin foto), el usaba una camisa azul oscuro de mangas cortas la cual estaba abierta dejando a la vista una playera de color blanco, jeans de color negros y converse de color azul.

-si es cierto ¡donde esta miyako goto….- dijo el profesor pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas abriéndose de golpe.

-Qué onda?!-grito una chica de cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y de ojos de color azul cielo; la chica la cual venia masticando chicle de la forma más vulgar que se hubiera visto, fue caminado despacio examinando todo a su alrededor- que silencio esto parece un velorio-dijo la morena encaminándose para coger la silla que estaba al lado de kaoru, volteándola para poder sentarse apoyando sus manos en el respaldar de la silla y dejando a todos con la baca abierta por la forma tan vulgar de sentarse de aquella chica quien vestía unos jeans blancos muy rasgados, una blusa de hombro caído de color negro que tenía una calavera en el medio siendo resaltada por los pechos de la chica, tenía un gorrito de lana de color blanco, unos guantes sin dedos de color negros y unas converse estilo botica de color negro- y como para que me citaste aquí?-pregunto la chica mirando al profesor quien disimulaba muy bien las ganas de reírse que tenía en ese momento.

-Bueno veras te cite aquí porque quería mostrarte a tu mentor, además de mostrarte a tus compañeras- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-debes estar de broma viejo, yo no trabajare con estos ton….tos?- dijo la chica primero con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto la cual cambio al observar a alguien en especifico; la chica se levanto de la silla para caminar una breve distancia y llegar al frente del rubio el cual se sentía un poco incomodo por la mirada lasciva que la chica le lanzaba además de esa sonrisa de pervertida, pero lo que paso después dejo a todos con los ojos como platos, la chica se había sentado en las piernas del rubio quien ahora la miraba con algo de ¿miedo?-Oye rubio ¿no te gustaría pasar un buen rato conmigo?, ya sabes te haría sentir muuuuy bien- dijo la chica acariciando la cabellera dorada del chico y acercándose peligrosamente a él haciendo que es este se sonroje hasta las orejas.

-L-lo siento pero me gustan las rubias- dijo el chico de cabellos dorados sorprendiendo un poco a la chica por un breve momento si embargo esta agrando su sonrisa de pervertida y comenzó a rozar sus nalgas con la entrepierna del chico quien se sonrojaba mas y mas , si es que se podía.

-Pero yo puedo hacer que te gusten las morenas- dijo la chica acercándose mas a él logrando así rozar sus labios y justo cuando el chico iba a ceder alguien interrumpió el momento.

-ya basta , es suficiente - dijo el profesor aguantando la risa por la situación de hace unos momentos y haciendo que todos lo vieran desconcertados a excepción de la chica que aun permanecía sentada en las piernas del rubio y que tenía una cara seria que solo duro unos instantes para luego convertirse en una sonrisa dulce.

-es todo?- pregunto la chica poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el científico dedicándole una sonrisa

-sí, no me cabe duda de que eres impresionante- dijo el profesor estrechando su mano con la de la chica.

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-alguien nos puede explicar que paso?-pregunto el pelinegro aun asombrado

-verán ella es miyako gotokuji, viene de Francia y es especialista en manipular y engañar personas para poder recolectar información- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-vaya, sí que es buena- dijo el pelirrojo

-si bueno ella será la alumna de boomer y… creo que es todo chicas deberían ir a su habitación que está en el tercer piso es la número 4, descansen mañana les espera un día muy agitado- dijo el hombre entregándole la llave a momoko. Las chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida pero la chica de ojos azules las detuvo haciendo que las otras le pusieran total atención además de los que estaban atrás todavía sentados.

-por cierto…- dijo la chica mirando a boomer haciendo que todos la vieran extraño, ella sonrió y se quito la peluca revelando así su linda cabellera dorada, dejando a todos sorprendidos- soy rubia… gracias por la información- dijo miyako con una sonrisa ladina y volteando nuevamente para caminar hacia su habitación acompañada de las chicas que aun seguían algo asombradas.

-Creo que se divertirán mucho- dijo el hombre saliendo de la sala y dejando a los chicos sorprendidos. Esas chicas estaban llenas de sorpresas y ellos estaban dispuestos a averiguar cuales eran.

* * *

reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Maru/Nico: Hola a todos- con una sonrisa

Maru: Yo soy MomoXb16 pero diganme Maru:D

Nico: y yo soy Nicole O.o pero diganme Nico

Maru: esta vez nos hemos juntado para...

Nico: Traerles una loca historia nueva, la cual se llama...

Maru/Nico: Atrapame si puedes

Nico: es nuestra primera historia justas

Maru: porlo cual espero y la disfruten.

Aclaraciones:

Los chicos tienen 18 años

Las chicas tienen 17 años

* * *

Luego de que el profesor les indicara donde quedaba su cuarto, las tres chicas tomaron rumbo hacia este, recorrieron un largo pasillo donde había distintas puertas que conectaban a habitaciones que ya pronto ellas conocerían que había en sus interiores.

Luego de la caminata por el largo pasillo, llegaron al final de este donde había un ascensor al cual las tres se subieron y marcaron el botón que las llevaba al último piso del edificio donde se encontraba su dormitorio. Por lo que sabían, ellas compartirían un mismo cuarto por el hecho de estar en entrenamiento, no les disgustaba ni nada, incluso sería mejor que estar sola en un lugar que aun no conocen del todo bien, además de darles la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

El ascensor se detuvo indicando su llegada al último piso del lugar, sus puertas se abrieron y las muchachas salieron y se pusieron a observar el piso en el que se encontraban, notaron que en el lugar había cinco puertas, cuatro habitaciones y un baño.

Tres de las habitaciones se encontraban consecutivamente del lado izquierdo del pasillo y las otras dos puertas restante las cuales eran la habitación número 4 que les pertenecía a ellas y el baño se encontraban en el lado derecho del pasillo.

Por el momento las chicas hicieron caso omiso de a quienes les pertenecían las tres habitaciones restantes y emprendieron camino a la que era de ellas.

Al entrar al cuarto las chicas se sorprendieron de lo grande que era el cuarto, había tres grandes camas, un armario para cada una, una cómoda de noche junto a la cama de cada una y un escritorio para cada una. Luego de mirar la habitación por un rato, las tres se dispusieron a desempacar sus cosas, dejándolas en sus respectivos armarios, luego de dejar sus cosas en orden las chicas comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales para así conocerse mejor, como por ejemplo de donde venían, como eran sus países, costumbres, gustos y disgustos.

-¿te gustan los dulces?-pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa amigable mirando a la pelirroja que parecieron habérsele iluminado los ojos con semejante pregunta

-no me gustan… los amo, ojala y todo estuviera hecho de golosinas- dijo momoko con ojos en forma de estrella y con la boca llena de babas, haciendo que las otras dos se rieran por su comportamiento tan infantil.

-y dime miyako, ¿Por qué decidiste venir aquí?-pregunto a la rubia la morena

-bueno veras, el profesor utonion me llamo y me hablo sobre todo y en que consistía el programa, además de que me pidió de favor que hiciera una pequeña demostración jeje- dijo la rubia recordando lo de hace unos cuantos minutos- y tu porque viniste?

-porque quiero encontrar a alguien digno de ser mi rival además de que me pareció interesante- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa de medio lado- y tu pelirroja ¿porque viniste?

-simple, mi ciudad es muy aburrida y monótona….- dijo momoko como si hablara del clima.-…. además de que quiero probar mayores retos- dijo momoko sonriendo y contagiando ala otras dos.

Luego de terminar su amena conversación las tres se dispusieron a dormir, era temprano aun pero al día siguiente comenzarían sus entrenamientos, los cuales serian muy temprano, por lo cual no querían estar cansadas, apagaron las luces del cuarto y cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y las chicas seguían durmiendo plácidamente, hasta que un gran ruido, muy estruendoso las despertó, provocando que Kaoru cayera de la cama, que Momoko quedara atravesada en la cama con la sabana cubriéndole la cabeza y con una expresión en el rostro de "mátenme" y que Miyako por la repentina impresión de la alarma, despertara gritando.

Una vez que la alarma paro las chicas se quedaron mirandose y se largaron a reí de cómo estaba cada una de ellas, el día anterior no notaron que en una de las esquinas de la habitación había un parlante el cual fue quien les dio ese "agradable despertar".

Luego de que las chicas cesaran su risa, tomaron sus ropas y se dirigieron a bañar, para así poder comenzar su primer día en ese nuevo lugar.

La primera en salir del baño fue Kaoru quien traía puesta una blusa de hombro caído de manga corta de color verde claro que le llegaba por encima del ombligo con unas letras en negro que decían "I like jokes" y con unas figuras de estrellas regadas por todo el lado delantero de la blusa dejando la parte de atrás de la blusa de color verde claro, un short negro de tallo algo largo que le quede por debajo del ombligo, unos botines de color negro de tacón alto, un gorro negro tejido a crochet caído y un collar estilo militar el cual tenía un cordón de color negro el cual era el que hacía de cadena con dos dijes, uno de una ala y el otro que era una placa militar lisa con un sacado de corazón en el centro de este ,aretes en forma de alas de color plateadas y su cabello lo llevaba suelto.

Se quedo esperando a las chicas fuera del baño, luego de un rato salieron Momoko y Miyako juntas, Momoko llevaba puesto unos jeans azul oscuro, una blusa de hombros caídos de manga larga color salmón, tacones cerrados altos de color salmón, gafas estilos Hipster de marco color rojo y un largo collar que le llega hasta el final del busto con un dije de amor y paz de color dorado al igual que la cadena del collar y piedras salmón junto con unos pendiente iguales al collar y su cabello yacía suelto.

Mientras que Miyako llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes negra con un cierre que le llegaba por debajo del pecho que estaba encajada a una falda de volados azul clara con estampando de pequeñas flores negras y un moño al costado derecho de esta, con tacones cerrados altos de color negro, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta baja, llevaba un collar con cadena de cuentas de colores intercalados y con un dije de un corazón negro al final de este, y unos aretes iguales al collar

Las chicas al estar listas bajaron por el ascensor hasta dar con la cafetería que estaba totalmente vacía a excepción de la señora de la cocina.

Al llegar al frente del mostrador las chicas pidieron sus órdenes a la amable señora que se encontraba ahí.

Momoko tomo un pedazo de pastel de triple chocolate con una fresa en la cima junto con una malteada de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, dejando así a la pelinegra y a la rubia sorprendidas por la cantidad de chocolate en su desayuno, sin embargo no le tomaron mucha importancia ya que la misma pelirroja les había comentado ayer sobre su adicción a los dulces.

Mientras que Miyako tomo una macedonia de frutas que contenía manzanas, fresas, uvas, mangos, y cerezas cortadas en trozos pequeños dándole un colorido desayuno, además de una malteada tropical de yogurt light con mango, Kaoru decidió comer sushi ya que ella siempre quiso probar la comida japonés y que mejor que el sushi además de eso tomo una malteada de fresa con naranja.

Una vez que las tres ya tenían su desayuno se dirigieron a una de las mesas que quedaba cerca de una de las grandes ventanas del lugar y se dispusieron a comer su desayuno, mientras comían su desayuno llego el profesor Utonion al lugar.

-buenos días chicas, veo que están disfrutando de la comida que aquí se les ofrece- dijo el hombre sonriendo

-así es, es la mejor ensalada de frutas que he comido- dijo miyako con una dulce sonrisa mirando al hombre

-la rubia tiene razón, no cabe duda que la comida japonesa es deliciosa- dijo la morena comiendo de su sushi

-¿y tú qué opinas momoko?- pregunto de forma amable el profesor sin embargo esta solo devoraba su pastel haciendo que a los demás que se encontraban ahí les saliera una gotita al estilo anime.

-creo que le fascino, ¿verdad momo-chan?- dijo miyako sonriendo y viendo en dirección a la pelirroja quien solo asentía con la boca llena de pastel.

-bueno chicas, coman rápido ya que su primera clase comienza en 5 minutos- dijo el hombre sonriendo- su aula esta en el tercer piso, es la número 8; no podre acompañarlas ya que tengo que ir a revisar un experimento de una de mis estudiantes.

-¿hay más estudiantes?-pregunto momoko quien ya había terminado su pastel

-así es, son dos y también son chicas, son muy amables y pronto las conocerán- dijo el profesor con una amable sonrisa, saliendo del lugar y dejando a las chicas con un enorme curiosidad

-¿quiénes serán esas chicas?- pregunto momoko muy curiosa

-no lo sé, pero mientras no se acerquen al rubio no habrá problemas- dijo miyako con tranquilidad sorprendiendo a las otras dos por sus palabras sin embargo la pelirroja y la morena no duraron mucho en estado de sorpresa ya que al instante pusieron una sonrisa burlona mientras veían a la rubia.

-entonces…. ¿Te quedo gustando el rubio?- preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo mirando atentamente a la rubia quien solo asintió con una sonrisa ladina

Una vez terminado sus desayunos las chicas se dirigieron al lugar señalado por el profesor, el cual resulto ser una gran sala un tanto fría para el gusto de la chica morena quien al entrar había comenzado a temblar un poco, en el interior se encontraba Brick de pie junto a unas mesas en las cuales habían unos cubos rubik y los otros dos chicos sentados en unas sillas de madera al lado de la mesa.

-siéntense, por favor- dijo el pelirrojo quien llevaba puesto un saco de color blanco, una playera roja, unos jeans azul claro, unos converse de color rojos y su típica gorra.

Las chicas obedecieron sentándose en las únicas tres sillas que sobraban en ese lugar.

-Bien esta clase es para verificar sus capacidades mentales, la cual será dirigida por brick- dijo el rubio quien llevaba puesto una chaqueta de jean de mangas largas, una playera blanca, unos jeans azul claro y unas converse de color negro-¿alguna tiene preguntas?- dijo boomer mirando a las chicas; en ese momento la morena levanto la mano.

-ammm… si y-yo tengo u-una pregunt-ta- dijo kaoru temblando del frio- ¿P-por qué r-rayos esta habitación es tan f-fría?-dijo kaoru con el ceño fruncido y aun temblando haciendo que las chicas la miraran con una sonrisa burlona y dos de los chicos la vieran con una gotita estilo anime.

Butch quien llevaba puesto un suéter de color verde oscuro de manga larga, unos jeans y unas converse negras, se levanto de su silla con una cara sumamente seria y se acerco a la morena quien lo miraba confundida y al mismo tiempo temblaba del frio.

El moreno al momento de llegar cambio su semblante serio por una sonrisa ladina y un tanto pervertida; rodeo la silla de la chica quedando frente a su espalda, en un movimiento rápido rodeo a kaoru en sus brazos apoyando su menton en el hombro izquierdo de la morena quien solo estaba un poco confundida mientras que los demás lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿estás mejor así?- pregunto Butch mirando a la chica con una sonrisa ladina y frotando sus brazos con los de ella. El chico esperando una acción reprobatoria de parte de la chica; se sorprendió al sentir las manos de ella entrelazándose a las suyas haciendo más firme el agarre, la morena ladeo un poco su cabeza haciendo que los labios de ella y de él se rozaran levemente provocando una descarga eléctrica en ambos cuerpos.

-al fin alguien que entiende- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa de medio lado aun rozando los labios de Butch quien solo sonreía; esa chica sí que era única.

-bueno… ya arreglado el problema, podremos continuar- dijo brick agarrando un cubo de rubik- harán un simple ejercicio, solo tendrán que ordenar uno de estos en el menor tiempo posible… ammm Butch ella necesita sus manos para eso- dijo brick con una sonrisa divertida viendo la cara de disgusto de su hermano azabachado quien iba a retirar los brazos de alrededor de kaoru pero esta se lo impidió asiendo que todos la vieran confundidos.

-no es necesario que retires tus brazos, yo puedo zafar mis manos sin problemas- dijo kaoru tranquila poniendo los brazos del moreno alrededor de su cuello como si de una bufanda se tratase y liberando así su manos.

-ok, bueno creo que no habrá ningún problema…- dijo brick entregándole un cubo a cada chica; sin embargo cuando llego a donde se encontraba la pelirroja pudo notar como esta cogía el cubo con cara de aburrimiento total.

Luego de completar la primera prueba de Brick, cosa que Momoko cumplió perfectamente ya que rompió el récord que tenia Brick, dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo lo que hace que el interés que tiene en ella aumente mas, Brick decidió ponerles otras dos pruebas más, para poder analizar mejor el racionamiento de la pelirroja y para terminar el entrenamiento de hoy, las cuales consistieron en un juego de memoria y por ultimo un vídeo juego de estrategias de realidad virtual.

Una vez terminado esto, los chicos salieron del lugar seguidos por las chicas.

Luego de caminar un momento se detuvieron en una puerta color gris que decía simulaciones arriba de ella, los chicos entraron seguidos de las chicas, el lugar se parecía mucho a una cabina de música pero a la vez era muy diferente a estas ya que en el interior habían muchos tableros que registraban distintas cosas, como pulsaciones, temperatura, nivel de dificultad entre otras cosas, además de haber muchas pantallas las cuales en este momento estaban inactivas.

En una parte de la habitación se encontraba una chica tecleando unas cosas en un ordenador portátil; la chica daba la impresión de tener unos 17 años, ella tenía el cabello de color café oscuro amarrado con un moño detrás de la cabeza del cual salen algunos cabellos ondulados que hacían contraste con el flequillo de la chica, con ojos color violeta, llevaba una gafas cuadradas que tenían solamente la parte inferior del marco y este era color negro, llevaba puesta una blusa con mangas hasta los codos de color violeta y una falda corta color negro pegada al cuerpo la cual le llegaba unos dos dedos por encima de las mitad del muslo, con unos tacones de taco alto con correas delgadas de color negro y llevaba unos aretes largos de piedras violetas con negro que le llegaban por el inicio del cuello, encima de la ropa llevaba una bata de laboratorio blanca.

Butch fue el primero en hacerse notar yendo a saludar a la chica, la cual estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no había notado la presencia de nadie; lo cual sorprendió un poco a Kaoru por el hecho de que saludo a la chica de lo más normal sin ninguna intención pervertida.

Luego de que la chica notara la presencia de los demás se presento a si misma dando a conocer que su nombre era Maru y que ella se encargaba de las pruebas de simulacro y los entrenamientos virtuales además de ser una de las estudiantes del profesor utonion, también les hizo saber a las chicas que les tenía preparada una prueba para el día de hoy, para así poder medir sus capacidades y adaptar su información para las siguientes pruebas.

Luego de la explicación y todo, les dio a las chicas una vestimenta especial con la cual harían la prueba la cual consistía en un traje completo de tirantes pegado al cuerpo color gris de short, cada chica llevaba un cinturón del color correspondiente para cada una y una chaqueta de mangas largas que llegaba por debajo del busto, la chica les entrego los trajes a cada una y ellas entraron a un baño que había en la habitación para poder cambiarse.

Una vez que las chicas salieron con los trajes puestos se podía notar que ahora en los cinturones llevaban dos pistolas G17 y en la espalda llevaban armas de flechas, pero las de cada una era distinta, Miyako llevaba un arco húngaro, Kaoru una ballesta y Momoko un arco de poleas, los chicos al mirar a las chicas salir del baño no pudieron evitar que los ojos se le salieran de los sexys que estaban las chicas, cosa que noto la peli-café quien soltó una risa interna.

Luego la chica les explico en qué consistiría la prueba, les comento que habían tres caminos distintos y que cada una debía ir por uno distinto; que deberían esquivar trampas y pelear con los soldados virtuales creados por ella, con el fin de que consiguieran las banderas que habían al final de cada camino con sus nombres las cuales también estaban custodiadas por soldados.

Luego de la pequeña introducción dada por la amatista, las chicas entraron al simulador el cual de pronto cambio e hizo ver como si se encontraran en una selva, frente de ellas se encontraban los tres caminos antes mencionados, Kaoru tomo el camino del centro, mientras que Momoko el de la derecha y Miyako el de la izquierda.

Kaoru se comenzó a mover con sigilo por el lugar esquivando mentalmente las trampas en su camino y matando a los soldados que la atacaban, recibió uno que otro daño, pero fueron simples roces nada mas, luego de un momento llego al lugar donde estaba su bandera, el cual estaba custodiado por una gran cantidad de soldados con los cuales acabo en unos segundos sin la necesidad de usar su pistola, ya que se pudo encargar de todos en cuestión de segundo con un simple combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Eso fue divertido Jejeje- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa ladina siendo la primera en salir del simulador, dejando con la boca abierta a Butch el cual observo todo por los monitores.-oye Maru deberías mejorar a los soldados fueron fáciles de derrotar-dijo la morena con una sonrisa mirando a la amatista.

-créeme que los mejorare, además solo fue el nivel dos- dijo Maru chocando las manos con kaoru-buen trabajo.

Momoko mas que sigilosa hizo rápidos movimientos sin dudar o titubear ni un segundo de sus acciones, esquivo las trampas y ataques de los soldados con una gran velocidad como si supiera de donde vendrían, se podía ver como la chica analizaba cada movimiento que daría meticulosamente al igual que los ataques que daba eran acertados y mortales, una vez llego al lugar donde su bandera se encontraba derroto a los soldados solo con su arco.

Miyako se movía como si esto fuera un simple juego, no hizo uso de sus armas en el camino ya que logro que los soldados se acabaran entre ellos y que de paso cayeran en las trampas que habían dando a demostrar que podía manipular a las personas en situaciones necesaria, en el último tramo decidió irse por los arboles y así tender una emboscada a los soldados que custodiaban su bandera, a los cuales acabo con su pistola sin darles la oportunidad siquiera de contraatacar, saliendo así del simulador al mismo tiempo que Momoko.

-vaya eso fue intenso –dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y mirando a miyako quien solo asintió con una sonrisa divertida.

-tienes razón, fue un juego interesante- dijo la rubia

-que lentas son-dijo kaoru de manera burlona mirando a las recién llegadas

-oye! ¿Cómo saliste tan rápido?-preguntaron las dos chicas a la vez

-pues solo les di su merecido a esos soldados jeeje-dijo la morena sentándose en una silla al lado de la amatista.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que habían visto, ellas en verdad eran buenas, a pesar de a ver sido una prueba difícil, ellas habían salido con unos leves rasguños nada más.

En ese momento entro un chico que provoco que la amatista se sobresaltara; él tenía 18 años era de cabello de color beige, sus ojos eran color dorado dando la impresión de una mirada gatuna, llevaba puesto un saco negro y debajo una playera de color blanco con una M en grande de color negro en el centro de la playera y unos jeans negros junto con unas zapatillas converse negras.

-Hola osita- dijo el chico mirando a Maru de manera burlesca.

-idiota- susurro la amatista

-que hay chicos?-saludo el chico dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos

-Bien y tú?-pregunto boomer chocando las manos con el chico

-ya saben, súper bien-dijo el chico mirando a la amatista que lo miraba mal.

-oh! Pero que modales los míos, hola chicas mi nombre es Raze, soy su doctor y por lo visto llegue en buen momento-dijo mirando a las chicas dedicándoles una sonrisa amigable.

Luego de que el chico terminara su presentación y dijera el motivo del porque estaba ahí, el cual era porque el profesor lo mando a curar a Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, lo cual dudaba mucho Maru, ya que sabía que el profesor lo había hecho con el fin de joderle el día, el chico curo las pequeñas heridas que tenían las chicas, mientras Maru y los chicos hablaban, lo cual simplemente se trataba de una conversación donde Maru se burlaba de los chicos y a la vez ellos de ella.

Después de que Raze terminara de curar a las chicas comenzó a molestar a Maru, cosa que hizo reír a las chicas, luego comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente hasta que se escucho una fuerte explosión que llamo la atención de todos; que salieron de la habitación a mirar que ocurría, en ese momento notaron que una chica venia corriendo en dirección de ellos mientras gritaba el nombre de Raze, era una chica de 17 años de cabello castaño claro suelto con un flequillo a la derecha y ojos color azul cyan, llevaba una chaqueta negra con detalles azules que le llegaba un poco más abajo del pecho con las mangas arremangadas por arriba de los codos, debajo llevaba una blusa negra con tirantes muy ajustada, una falda de color azul degradado con unas botas negras que le llegaban a las rodillas, llevaba un arete colgante con una cruz que lle llegaba casi al cuello y en la otra oreja un topito pequeño de color negro, tenía un collar de plata que tenia las llave de fa y la de sol formando un corazón.

la chica al llegar junto a los demás se dirijo a Raze para que le curara un corte que tenía en la mano, era leve pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, antes de que la curaran se presento ante las chicas, como Nicole, pero les pidió que le dijeran Nico, los chicos le preguntaron qué había ocurrido esta vez y ella explico que estaba probando una de sus nuevas armas, pero hubo un pequeño error en los cálculos por lo cual está al tiempo estallo, como noto que las chicas no entendían, les comento que ella era la encargada de las armas del lugar y también las inventaba al igual que los objetos que ocupaban para las misiones además de ser la otra estudiante del profesor.

Al terminar formalmente la presentación Raze le dijo que tomara asiento en una silla para así poder curarla mejor, lo cual hizo, mientras Raze la curaba llego otro chico al lugar, al cual solo los chicos notaron y soltaron una leve risa ya que sabían que era lo se avecinaba con ese chico allí, el chico tenía 18 años, el cabello negro azulado y ojos de un profundo color naranja, vestía con un poleron con cierre cruzado abierto hasta la mitad del torso de color negro, debajo llevaba una playera azul cuello en V manga corta, con unos jeans negros y unas converses negras con blanco.

Al entrar a la habitación se dirigió hacia la chica tocándole los costados de la espalda haciendo que se sobresaltara, provocando que se parara de donde estaba, lo bueno era que Raze ya había acabado de vendarle la mano.

El chico se comenzó a reír de ella haciendo bromas como, "¿otro invento fallido?", "¿qué destruiste hoy?"," mira que eres tonta te lastimaste la mano", provocando que la chica se enojara y comenzaran a discutir, cosa que paro gracias a Raze que le dijo al pelinegro que se presentara, lo cual el chico hizo diciendo que su nombre era Blake y que él es quien les enseñaría a sobrevivir sin armas al igual que escapar sin estas.

Luego el día trascurrió normalmente, Maru y Nico se burlaban de Brick, Boomer y Butch, y ellos a la vez de ellas; la comida fue tranquila y ya había llegado la hora en la que los entrenamientos habían acabado, por lo cual cada quien estaba haciendo lo que quería, Maru y Nico conversaban con Kaoru y Miyako, mientras que Raze examinaba a Butch que tenía unos moretones producto del entrenamiento que tuvo con la pelinegra quien era su pupila y Blake y Boomer conversaban de cosas triviales, Brick en cambio se dirigía a hablar con Utonion para informar como les fue en el primer día a las chicas.

Lo que nadie había notado aun era que en ese lugar faltaba una pelirroja, la cual en e momento en el que todos se habían distraído en sus cosas escapo del lugar con el fin de ir a divertirse un rato, ya que a eso había venido después de todo, al salir del lugar se dirijo a una discoteca llamada Muse&7.

-Bueno chicos… esta canción es tik tok de kesha… ahora... ¡A BAILAR!-grito la pelirroja con sus audífonos conectados en la consola del dj; si, ella estaba de dj en una disco; después de todo eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Las chicas luego de un rato notaron la falta de presencia de la pelirroja por lo cual le preguntaron a Brick si sabia donde estaba ya que ella era la estudiante del chico, el recordó a ver visto una sombra salir de lugar, pero en ese momento pensó que solo era su imaginación, al él decir esto, los presentes notaron que la chica había escapado ya hace un buen rato.

El pelirrojo estaba enojado como se le pudo escapar aquella chiquilla. La pelirroja no sabía en el problema en el que se encontraba porque a él nadie lo burla.

* * *

Gracias por todos su reviews :D

Eliih Him: jejej me has dejado en claro muchas veces que estas enamorada de brick :D att: Maru

reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Nico: hola, he aquí el nuevo cap :D  
Maru: espero y sea de su agrado :D  
Nico: lamentamos la demora, pero no fue mi culpa -. mirando de reojo a maru.- ya que alguien se fue de viaje y no me aviso ¬¬  
Maru: Gomen TT_TT, no fue mi intencion dejarlos sin cap un fin de semana.  
Nico: Uff... ya que -_-U.. igual ambas nos quedamos sin tiempo nnU.  
Maru: es verdad, ya que inspiración nos sobra -. riendo.  
Nico: solo faltaba unir las locas ideas que tenemos y hacer que calcen.  
Maru: lo que no es facil.  
Nico: Bueno...sin mas con lo que molestar los dejamos leer -. feliz.- nos leemos abajo bye

Aclaraciones:

Los chicos tienen 18 años

Las chicas tienen 17 años

* * *

Caminaba con sigilo por los pasillos de ese gran edificio; subió al ascensor asegurándose de que nadie la viera llegar, el ascensor subía hacia el último piso y dentro de este una chica pelirroja dejaba escapar de vez en cuando unas cuantas risitas que reflejaban diversión, parecía toda una niña la cual acababa de cometer una travesura; pero no se podía quejar esa noche fue genial, tenía mucho tiempo que no salía así; el ascensor se detuvo dando a entender que ya había llegado a su destino, salió de él y camino por el oscuro pasillo en donde se encontraba su habitación; pero al momento de girar la perilla una voz la altero.

-se puede saber ¿en dónde estabas?-pregunto una voz masculina detrás de la pelirroja quien solo se limitaba a tragar saliva, ya que esa voz sonaba dura y muy seria.

-y eso a ti que te importa…brick-dijo momoko armándose de valor y mirando directamente al pelirrojo.

-pues no sé si te acuerdes pero eres mi pupila, eso significa que me tiene que importar lo que hagas-dijo brick acercándose a la pelirroja con mirada desafiante

-pues si tu problema es ese, entonces…. Cambiare de mentor-dijo momoko sonriendo de medio lado al ver al pelirrojo fruncir el ceño

-tú, no vas a hacer algo así-espeto brick muy cerca de la pelirroja quien comenzaba a intimidarse por la mirada rojiza del pelirrojo además de que el pasillo estaba a oscuras y ellos eran los únicos en ese lugar ya que después de todo los demás deben de estar durmiendo

-y porque no?, pensé que yo podía esco…-dijo momoko dando algunos pasos hacia atrás

-pues no, no lo harás, yo soy tu mentor y así se va a quedar ¿entendiste?-dijo brick a centímetros de momoko quien ya estaba pegada en la pared por culpa de la cercanía del pelirrojo

-no te entiendo, ¿cuál es tu insistencia en ser mi mentor?, bien podría ser cualquiera-dijo la pelirroja mirándolo seriamente

-eso es problema mío- bramo brick y alejándose de la pelirroja dejando a momoko confundida por su comportamiento tan repentino, pero en ese momento momoko entendió la situación así que deicidio que era mejor divertirse un rato.

-ya entiendo…- dijo la pelirroja fingiendo inocencia

-Entiendes qué?- dijo brick confundido

-Tu...-dijo momoko fingiendo sorpresa

-yo que?-dijo brick un poco desesperado

-tu...estas celoso-dijo momoko con una sonrisa ladina

-que?-susurro brick con un lindo sonrojo que no era muy visible por culpa de la oscuridad del pasillo  
-así es... estas celoso porque piensas que si cambio de mentor ya no me tendrás para ti solo... -dijo momoko acercándose a brick, ahora cambiando la situación ella acorralándolo a el.-... pero no te preocupes, cambie de opinión, seguiré siendo tu pupila - dijo sonriendo

-bien... ahora me vas a decir ¿donde estabas?- dijo brick recuperando la compostura

-amm sobre eso, pronto lo descubrirás, yo creo que en que lo harás sin embargo pienso darte un premio por haberme "atrapado" en mi intento por llegar desapercibida- dijo la ojirosa sonriendo de medio lado

-así? que clase de premio?-pregunto el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja

-uno que espero disfrutes mucho..-dijo momoko sin quitar esa sonrisa traviesa. La pelirroja lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalo hacia ella para poder plantarle un beso travieso y un tanto corto para el gusto del pelirrojo. Ella se separo de el y estaba dispuesta a voltearse para poder ir a su habitación cuando de repente una mano la jala haciendo que se apegara al pelirrojo quedando sus narices rozándose, mientras brick tenia una mano posicionada en la cadera de la pelirroja y la otra la tenia en su mejilla.

-que estas haciendo?-pregunto momoko sonrojada y algo atontada por la cercanía

-tu dijiste que lo iba a disfrutar recuerdas?, pero fue muy corto para mi gusto- dijo brick para terminar con la distancia dándole un beso muy largo y apasionado. la pelirroja puso su manos al rededor del cuello disfrutando de cada movimiento que hacían los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos, la verdad es que los dos estaban disfrutando del gran beso que se estaban dando ya que con cada rose de sus labios sentían unas agradables descargas por todo sus cuerpos.

Se separaron lentamente y se quedaron viendose fijamente aun manteniendo la postura de hace unos momentos; ambos se miraban con sonrisas coquetas y miradas llenas de deseo.

-Bueno creo que sera mejor irme a dormir... estoy muy cansada- dijo momoko bajando sus manos para posicionarlas en las de brick y asi poder deshacerse del agarre-... nos vemos mañana sensei- dijo momoko con una sonrisa ladina.

-nos vemos mañana alumna- dijo brick con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su cara viendo como la pelirroja entraba a su habitación.

* * *

Al dia siguiente (Domingo)

las chicas al estar aburridas decidieron ir a hablar con Maru y Nico, luego de una charla Nico propuso ir a la piscina y todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea comenzando a encaminarse hacia el lugar.

-ven les dije que había una piscina- dijo Nico sonriendo

-porque no nos dijeron antes -. Decía la pelirroja mirando el lugar, sin que ninguna de ellas cayeran en cuenta de que los chicos estaban hay sentados en las sillas playeras que se encontraban en el lado derecho de la piscina.

-se nos olvido nnU -. dijo la amatista levantando los hombros en señal de cero importancia

-eso ya da igual, vamos a bañarnos -. dijo kaoru quitándose su ropa para quedar en traje de baño y saltando al agua

-si chicas, no se preocupen, vamos- Dijo la rubia para luego imitar el acto de la azabache

las 3 restantes imitaron la acción arrojándose al agua junto con las demás, llamando la atención de los chicos que estaban en el lugar.

-se comportan como niñas pequeñas -. Dijo el pelirrojo con burla acomodándose sus gafas de sol para luego quitárselas y poder mirar a las chicas cosa que los demás chicos también hicieron, lo cual fue mala idea ya que los trajes de baño bastante provocativos que llevaban las chicas produjeron que a ellos les diera un gran derrame nasal; ya que los trajes dejaban ver más piel de lo que deberían y el cuerpo de las chicas estaba muy bien proporcionado

-ahora quien parece niño pequeño e bricky? jejeje -. Dijo Nico con burla mientras se afirmaba del borde de la piscina del lado en el que los chicos se encontraban.

-mira que darles un derrame nasal por vernos en traje de baño Maru del mismo modo que Nico

-te equivocas Maru…-dijo Nico captando la atención de Maru-… No es por nosotras, es por ellas -. Dijo indicando a las chicas.

- claro que no es por eso -. Dijo Brick muy rojo y con un puchero de indignación

- es verdad, lo que pasa es que aquí hace mucho calor- dijo boomer haciendo un ademan como si se estuviera echando fresco con la mano

- si es por eso, solo es calor- dijo el azabache volteando su cara hacia otro lado para poder disimular su sonrojo

- claro, claro, lo que ustedes digan -. Dijo Maru con sarcasmo.

- oye raze verdad? -. Pregunto la pelirroja mirando al nombrado.

- sí, que pasa?.- pregunto el ambarino

-será mejor que te limpies -. Dijo kaoru indicándole la nariz, acto seguido el chico cogió su toalla para limpiarse lo mas rápido que pudo.

-jajaja -. se reía blake de su amigo cuando la rubia le hizo señas.- que pasa?

- tú también deberías limpiarte jejeje-. Dijo miyako con una sonrisa de lado, cosa que produjo que el chico llevara su mano a la nariz y notara que a el también le corría un hilo de sangre en ella.

-valla que pueden llegar a ser infantiles los hombre -. Dijo Kaoru moviendo su cabeza en negación

Mientras que con los otro

-además eso no nos hace infantiles para que lo sepas- objeto el ojisangre con el ceño levemente fruncido

-claro que si lo hace, es simple lógica que los hombres son mil veces más infantiles que las mujeres.- dijo Nico con una sonrisa de superioridad

-acaso nos estas retando?- pregunto el azabache

- no es mala idea Butch, ya se, que tal un juego de voleibol en la piscina entre hombres y mujeres, el equipo que gane demuestra mas madures y el perdedor deberá comprarle la comida al ganador, les parece -. Dijo la amatista mirándolos ya que parecían razonar lo dicho

-o es que acaso tienen miedo? -. Dijo Nico con burla, cosa que dio efecto en ellos

Brick/Boomer/Butch: claro que no, y aceptamos la apuesta

-si!, hoy comeré gratis -. Dijo Nico feliz

-chicas vengan, tendremos una competencia con los idiotas y el que pierda le paga la comida al ganador! –grito la amatista llamando a las demás

- raze, blake, vengan -. Dijo el pelirrojo mirando al par que se dirigía hacia ellos.- tendremos una competencia con ellas indicando a las chicas.

-el que pierda paga la comida del que gana- informo el ojiverde

-por lo que no debemos perder -. dijeron a un tiempo récord todos mientras echaban humo por las orejas, cosa que hizo reír a las chicas

Luego los chicos se quitaron sus playeras dándole una muy buena vista a las chicas quienes los miraban disimuladamente con unos ligeros sonrojos adornando sus caras, luego los chicos se metieron al agua, mientras Nico y Maru ponían una red de voleibol

-listo! Maru metiéndose nuevamente al agua junto con Nico

-bueno ya esta y supongo todos aquí conocemos las reglas del voleibol y como jugarlo verdad -. Dijo kaoru mirando a los presentes recibiendo un si por respuesta de todos.- bueno que empiece el juego -. dijo haciendo el primer saque

luego de una largo juego en el que hubieron muchas risas y reclamos, el resultado era más que evidente, las ganadoras eran las chicas por 30 a 10 de parte de los chicos.

-no se vale, hicieron trampa- dijo el rubio con un pucherito adorable

-lo siento mi querido boomer pero aquí nadie hizo trampa.- dijo la rubia apretándole una mejilla al rubio quien se sonrojo levemente por el contacto

-miyako tiene razón, aquí cada una hizo uso de sus habilidades para ganar- dijo momoko con una sonrisa traviesa

-y nunca dijimos que eso no se pudiera hacer -. Dijo Nico con una sonrisa triunfante.

- oh!, vamos!, disparar con un arma a donde está el que va a recibir, es trampa.- dijo

el azabache frunciendo el ceño- además de donde sacaste el arma eh?- dijo mirando acusadoramente a Nico

- no lo es, además es mi especialidad ¡recuerdas? -. Dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

-oh claro y electrocutar a un jugador con un invento es trampa -. Dijo brick enojado y medio quemado brick

-es mi especialidad que quieres que haga -. Dijo Maru riendo.

-claro y que te distrajeran todo el juego acaso no es trampa.-Dijo Boomer

-no, ya que es mi especialidad después de todo-Dijo Miyako

-vamos esos pases eran imposibles de atrapar, tenían mucha fuerza-Dijo Raze

-gracias por el cumplido -. Decía kaoru asiendo una reverencia con burla.

-además de que las estrategias que tenían eran muy raras no parecían de voleibol- dijo Blake

- corrección si lo eran y gracias, la idea es que no las pudieran predecir- Momo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-son unas tramposas- dijeron Todos los chicos

- y ustedes unos idiotas -. Dijeron Todas las chicas riendo

- será mejor que dejen de discutir y nos vallan a comprar la comida- dijo momoko

-si, no sacan nada con discutir- dijo miyako sonriendo

y salgan rápido que me quiero cambiar -. Dijo koru comenzando a sacarse el traje de baño cosa que produjo que el azabache se sonrojara de sobremanera y empujara a sus amigos hacia afuera, despues de todo el no iba a permitir que la vieran desnuda.

-( que infantiles son) -. pensaron Nico y Maru al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a quitarse los trajes de baños al igual que las demás

* * *

una vez que las chicas ya se habían cambiado de ropa se dirigieron al comedor mientras conversaban en el camino, cuando llegaron a el comedor notaron que los chicos no estaban con una cara muy feliz que digamos, ellas tomaron sus asientos y los quedaron mirando

- bien,hay tienen la apuesta, nosotros nos vamos a comer a nuestros cuartos -. dijo brick tomando su comida al igual que los demás y salían de lugar

-al parecer si les molesto mucho el perder-Dijo Maru

-déjalos, ya se les pasara- dijo Kaoru empezando a probar su comida

-kaoru tiene razón es solo su "orgullo de hombre" el que habla -. dijo Nico tratando de imitar la voz de brick para luego reír al igual que las chicas.

- viendo el lado bueno, no pagamos por la comida hoy -. dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-tienes razon -. dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.- bueno que tal si nos conocemos mejor chicas.

-claro me parece una buena idea.- dijo la amatista con una tenue sonrisa

-bueno cada una hará una pregunta si y todas la responden -. dijo miyako mirándolas.- bueno yo comienzo, ¿de que país vienen?

-yo de Italia Nico con una sonrisa.

- Soy de España,Tía- dijo Maru sonriendo

- yo soy de Inglaterra- dijo momoko

- china- dijo kaoru para darle otro bocado a su sándwich

-bueno yo de Francia, por lo que veo la que estaba mas cerca de japón eras tu kaoru -. Dijo la ojiceleste mirando a la chica.- bueno en ese caso tu has la pregunta que sigue

- color preferido?- pregunto la morena para poder volver a darle un mordisco a su sandwich

-Violeta-Dijo Maru sonriendo dulcemente

-celeste-respondio la rubia

- azul- dijo Nico

- rosa-dijo momo

- el mio es el verde, te toca momo-dijo kaoru mirando a la pelirroja

- que es lo que mas les gusta?-pregunto la pelirroja

-diseñar ropa- respondio la rubia

- entrenar y... Cantar- susurrando lo ultimo la morena con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas

-kaoru eso no es nada de que avergonzarse, a mi me gusta dibujar y tomar fotografías-Dijo Nico sonriendo

-Bailar... mucho jeje- dijo riendo un poco la amatista

-escuchar musica -. dijo momoko feliz.- Nico te toca.

-sabor favorito?- pregunto la castaña

-chocolate- dijo momoko con estrellitas en los ojos

- menta-respondio la azabache

- yo adoro la vainilla- dijo miyako

- fresa- dijo Maru

- frambuesa, bueno maru te toca.- dijo la castaña

-que es lo que mas odian?-pregunto la amatista

- perder!- dijeron todas de manera sincronizada

-lo mismo yo -. dijo con una sonrisa ladina

- que te pasa?-pregunto Nico al ver esa rara sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga

- que les parece si hacemos una competencia amistosa?- pregunto la amatista sin quitar aquella sonrisa travies

-claro,por que no- respondió momoko con la misma sonrisa que tenia la amatista

- si, de que tratara?-pregunto la azabache muy interesada

-bueno serán retos que nos haremos entre nosotras, la que no lo cumpla pierde y tendrá que hacer un reto colocado por todas que les parece?- dijo maru agrandando mas su sonrisa

-suena genial.- opino la rubia con un destello de diversión en los ojos

-bueno, tomen -. dijo dándole a cada una de las chicas una hoja.- aquí escriban un reto y luego echenlo aquí -. indicando una bolsa, luego de escribir los retos cada una echo el papel a la bolsa.

-y el orden como va?- pregunto Nico captando la atencion de todas

-yo digo que la de la idea vaya primero- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa de medio lado mirando a maru

-yo apoyo eso- dijo momoko con la misma expresión que kaoru

-bueno, yo voy primero- dijo Maru metiendo su mano en la bolsa, agitándola y sacando una hoja de ella; pero al momento de leerla se impresiono demasiado nunca pensó que la pondrían a hacer semejante cosa-... deben de estar bromeando... yo no haré esto!- dijo la amatista con la cara completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-claro que lo harás- dijeron a coro todas la chicas al leer la hoja que tenia la amatista- ... y se lo harás a Raze

-¿QUE?!... acaso están locas?! eso seria como entregarmele en bandeja de plata-dijo maru sobresaltada por semejante reto

-no tienes opcion... ademas fue tu idea si no lo haces te ira peor jeje- dijo momoko- sonriendo macabramente haciendo sudar frio a la amatista

-Debí haber cerrado mi bocota- dijo Maru con cara de depresión. la amatista esperaba que ese tonto no se aproveche de su reto porque entonces si que la pasara mal.

* * *

Gracias por todos sus reviews

Shinku kitsune: gracias por leer :3 y con respecto a tus preguntas, si entrenan pero para ser espías pero ya lo son, y claro que tendrán misiones con ellos seria raro que no XD (by: Nicole O.o)

-Si ellos tendran misiones mas adelante y la trama se pondra un poco mas dramatica pero eso se va a ir viendo a medida que los capitulo avancen. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero hayas disfrutado este (By: MomoxB16)

Luna queenblosom: gracias eso en verdad me motiva, sabes me he fijado que a muchos le gusta la pareja de los rojos , yo no soy la excepción Xd

(By :Nicole O.o)

Son fran: bueno aquí el cap espero y te gustara nos tardamos pero espero y valiera la pena y besos para tambien  
gracias por comentar no saben lo feliz que me hace (By: Nicole O.o)

- jejej aqui te pudiste dar cuenta del "castigo" de brick jejeje igual no iba a ser un castigo como tal ya que el solo queria averiguar en que lugar estaba momoko y pues mas adelante se veran muchas cosas mas que seran: divertidas, romanticas, dramaticas y muchas cosas mas XD. gracias por el comentario y espero hayas disfrutado del capitulo (By: MomoxB16)

Nico/Maru:Gracias a todos por sus reviews y esperamos que la historia continue siendo de su agrado

Nota hipermegaimportante: Los capitulos se subiran cada sabado :D

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Nico: hola habitantes del planeta tierra :D

Maru: como han estado?... espero que bien :D

Nico: espero hayan leído el mensaje de disculpa que les dejo maru... es cierto que en estos días las dos hemos estado un poco atareadas

Maru: pero como escribí en el mensaje... hoy si hay capitulo jejejej XD

Nico: y como lo prometido es deuda...

Maru: aquí les dejamos el nuevo capitulo :D

Nico/Maru: ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN!

* * *

-No puedo creer que este haciendo esto, y todo por abrir mi bocota-gruño la amatista caminando con desanimo hacia el comedor-de seguro las chicas se partirán de la risa... vaya amigas que tengo...- dijo maru al llegar a la entrada del comedor; suspiro y abrió la puerta adentrándose al lugar.

5 minutos antes

Pov. Raze

Estoy con los chicos en el comedor, hablando sobre ciertas chicas tramposas, supongo que ya sabrán cuales son.

-es increíble que nos hayan ganado de esa manera- dijo mi moreno amigo con el ceño algo fruncido aunque me atreveré a decir que el pareció haber disfrutado el haber perdido; raro pero eso es lo que yo percibo y no solo el, de hecho creo que todos disfrutamos ese juego de voleibol aunque hayamos perdido, pero es que como no lo iba a disfrutar si tenia a mi diosa griega en traje de baño; aunque para ella yo no exista, no puedo evitar amarla como la amo.

luego escuche como la puerta se fue abriendo aunque no le preste mucha atención; pero al momento de girarme y ver quien era no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Pov normal.

todos los chicos tenían los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión y es que aun no podían creer lo que estaban mirando; maru llevaba puesto un leotardo de color morado oscuro, una medias veladas de color morado claro, tacones altos de color negro, unas orejas y una gran colita bastante esponjosa de conejo.

la amatista se puso en frente de la mesa de los chicos que la veían como si fuera un bicho raro; aunque ella le sostenía la mirada a uno de los chicos en especifico

-Raze... amm etto... v-veras lo q-que pasa e-es que q-quiero q-que juguemos al d-doctor- tartamudeo la amatista roja hasta las orejas, sin embargo hablo lo suficientemente alto para que todos los que estaban ene le comedor la escucharan.

-que dijiste? O.O-pregunto raze algo aturdido por las palabras de su "diosa griega"; acaso estaba alucinando o es que ella se le estaba insinuando?, no, no estaba alucinando ella se le estaba insinuando chico luego de comprobar que su mente no le jugaba una mala pasada y el hecho de que no había escuchado mal, esbozo una gran sonrisa pervertida, mientras miles de ideas vagaban por su cabeza, la chica con el traje de conejito lo miro un tanto preocupada y maldiciendo por lo bajo la según gran idea que habían tenido sus nuevas amigas junto con su vieja amiga, en verdad para ella era entregarse como en bandeja de plata para el pervertido ese.- bueno si quieres jugar al doctor yo no me opongo, todo lo contrario me parece una gran idea usagi-chan -. dijo de manera muy seductora mirando a la chica de arriba hacia abajo y sin mas se levanto de la mesa, se acerco a maru y la alzo como si de un saco de patatas se tratara para luego encaminarse a la salida del comedor, dejando en este a cuatro chicos sorprendidos y a cuatro chicas rebentandose de la risa.

la amatista maldijo por lo bajo a la rubia por el estúpido traje de coneja playboy hubieras preferido uno de doctora pero era parte del reto y no podía alegar nada solo tenia que seguirle el juego al chico hasta cierto punto.- a donde me lleva... d-doctor? -. pregunto con una sonrisa tierna pero que era muy fingida cosa que el chico paso por alto.

-iremos a revisarte... querida paciente- respondió el chico con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara dándole a entender a maru el "grave problema" en el que se había metido.

* * *

-chicas creo que deberíamos ir a ver que es lo que hace maru jejej- dijo miyako aun riendo por la situación en la que se encontraba su amiga

-si tienes razón, yo quiero ver sus reacciones- dijo momoko con una sonrisa traviesa

sin mas las chicas se levantaron de su mesa y se dispusieron a salir del comedor siendo seguidas por los chicos que tenían igual o mayor curiosidad que ellas.

* * *

el lugar estaba totalmente desordenado, había ropa tirada por todos los lugares existentes que tuviera esa habitación,las frazadas de la cama estaban todas revueltas, la mesita de noche estaba tirada en el suelo y arriba de la cama con una almohada como escudo se encontraba una linda conejita que huía de las garras de su querido doctor.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte pervertido!- grito la amatista algo asustada por estar huyendo de las manos de raze

-oh! vamos tu fuiste la que comenzó... ademas yo solo quiero revisar que estés bien... usagi-chan-dijo raze con una sonrisa algo pervertida marcando su bello rostro- vamos no seas tímida... mi deber como doctor es hacerte sentir _bien._

_(maldición, y ahora que hago... aunque pensándolo mejor esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para hacer algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo)_-pensó la amatista bajando poco a poco la almohada dejando ver una sonrisa ladina con una mirada llena de diversión dejando a raze algo confundido por su cambio de actitud y la verdad es que a el le estaba gustando la pequeña persecución que habían tenido momentos atrás sin embargo el chico tenia el presentimiento de que la chica tenia algo mejor en mente y no se equivoco ya que casi al instante la chica comenzó hacerle señas con su dedo indice de que se acercara.

-veo que al fin te animaste usagi-chan- afirmo raze acercándose a la amatista para después cogerla de la caderá sin embargo nunca se espero que la chica lo empujara hacia la cama quedando ella arriba de el.

-no,no,no... las cosas se harán a mi manera... querido doctor- expreso maru poniendo la sonrisa mas juguetona que tenia y sujetando las manos de raze contra la cama.

-eso me gusta... y dime que tengo que hacer usagi-chan?- pregunto raze desasiendo el agarre de una de sus manos para poder enredar su dedos en los cabellos castaños de la chica, los cuales se movían con gran ímpetu ante la caricia del chico.

-pues... dejame pensar- dijo la amatista soltando la mano faltante del chico para luego sentarse en las caderas del mismo haciendo que raze se estremeciera por la sensación placentera que esa movimiento le causaba.-mmm que haré- decía la chica con expresión inocente demasiado fingida mientras seguía moviéndose tan pervertidamente en la parte sensible del chico haciéndolo perder el control.

-p-por favor n-no hagas e-eso- rogaba raze con un gran sonrojo y con las manos en la cadera de la amatista quien seguía moviéndose tan descaradamente.

-porque?-pregunto la amatista de forma "inocente" y aun moviéndose de esa manera que hacia que en la mente del chico hubieran muchos pensamientos lascivos

-n-no quiero p-perder el c-control, n-no quiero h-hacerte daño p-por favor d-detente- dijo raze con la respiración agitada y sin razonamiento de lo que decía; sin embargo aquellas palabras sorprendieron a la amatista ya que si ella hiciera eso con algún otro chico estaba segura de que la haria suya aunque ella se resistiera pero raze pensaba en sus emociones y simplemente no quería hacerle daño, ahora estaba segura de lo enamorada que estaba ella de el. la chica dejo el movimiento para que el chico pudiera respirar con tranquilidad; la amatista volvió a acercarse al rostro del chico quien por fin pudo controlar el calor aunque la cercanía de la chica no ayudaba mucho; ella apego su nariz con la de el haciéndole subir los colores de nuevo al pobre chico.

-q-que vas a...- sin embargo sus palabras quedaron en el aire ya que la chica se había apoderado de los lindos y rosados labios del chico.

raze tenia los ojos muy abiertos de la impresión ya que nunca pensó que ella lo besara y si que lo había cogido desprevenido sin embargo no dudo ni un segundo en corresponder a ese tierno beso que le estaba regalando _su _chica.

poco a poco las manos del ojiambar fueron recorriendo los muslos de la amatista hasta llevarlos a su espalda haciéndola tensar un poco ante tan agradable sensación. el ambiente se hacia cada vez mas caluroso y las ropas mas estorbosas;la chica ya no tenia su colita,tampoco sus tacones sin embargo aun seguía encima de raze quien ya no tenia su playera pero aun seguía teniendo ese calor invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Maru atrapo entre sus manos el rostro de raze quien la miraba con mucho amor y deseo al mismo tiempo y al igual que ella deseaba tanto devorar aquellos labios finos y aterciopelados, la chica pareció entender lo que le quería transmitir raze con la mirada y sin esperar mas se apodero nuevamente de los labios del chico. cada roze, cada caricia que sedaban esta llena de sentimiento puro hacia la otra persona... pero como si la suerte no estuviera con ellos ese día su felicidad duro poco.

el estrepitoso ruido de la puerta abriéndose mato todo el ambiente de amor y pasión que los jóvenes habían creado. en la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos se encontraban todos los jovenes amigos de la "pareja" quienes estaban en shocks y mas rojos que unos tomates.

-m-maru?...r-raze? -pregunto brick aun sin salir de su asombro

la chica reacciono al oír su nombre y salio corriendo de la habitación con la mayor velocidad que sus piernas pudieran darle.

raze se quedo estático al igual que los demás presente por la huida de la chica, brick y los demás no creían lo que habían visto al igual que las chicas no creían que la amatista hubiese hecho semejante cosa pero cuando ya habían comprobado que nada de eso era un sueño o alucinación reventaron en risa.

- jajaja... no lo puedo creer... -. decía nico mientras reía a mas no poder al igual que las demás.

- es verdad... jajajja... pense que no lo aria.- dijo kaoru tratando de hablar pero la risa simplemente no la dejaba

-jeje con esto tendremos que hacer los nuestro por obligación.- dijo miyako llamando la atencion de todas

-dudo que haya alguno peor que el de ella -. dijo momo riendo haciendo que todas la siguieran dejando a lo chicos con cara de duda.

- de que hablan? -pregunto el moreno al momento de salir del shock

-de nada.- respondieron las chicas con sonrisas traviesas atravesando sus rostros

- vamos a buscarla... jajaja... debe estar muerta de vergüenza -. dijo nico comenzando a correr con las demás en la dirección que salio la chica amatista.

* * *

las chicas salienron corriendo tras maru y llegaron al cuarto de la chica

-maru podemos pasar -. dijo momoko golpeando la puerta del cuarto.

- ni loca las dejo pasar -. grito la amtista desde adentro.

- momo dame un permiso -. dijo nico haciendo a un lado a la peli-naranja y sacando una llave con la que abrió la puerta.- recuerda que somos compañeras de cuarto, también tengo una llave.-expreso la castaña mirando a maru

-eso no se vale -. dijo saliendo de debajo de un motón de mantas con un pequeño puchero

- vamos no te pongas así, tampoco fue para tanto- dijo miyako con una sonrisa tierna

- si, no hay de que preocuparse, ademas fue divertido- dijo la morena con una sonrisa de medio lado

-para ustedes, claro ¬¬ - espeto la amtista mirando de mala gana a las chicas que solo rieron ante su actitud infantil

-de todos modos ya sabia que algo asi pasaria, después de todo amas a raze -. dijo haciendo que maru se pusiera mas roja.

- estas enamorada de raze?! -. gritaron momoko/miyako/kaoru a la vez

-acaso no se dieron cuenta ?-. pregunto nico sorprendida mientras las otras negaban con la cabeza.- vaya que son lentas, si ella esta enamorada de raze

-no lo digas tan a la ligera, ademas tu también estas enamorada de blake- dijo maru toda roja de la vergüenza

-es verdad, pero es una lastima que sea un idiota que le gusta gastarme bromas, dudo que guste de mi, en cambio a raze se nota que tu le gustas y se acaba de comprobar -. dijo nico con una sonrisa ladina

-eso es genial, podrian empesar a salir.- expreso la rubia con mirada soñadora

-y que les gusta de ellos chicas? - pregunto la pelirroja mirando con curiosidad a sus nuevas amigas

-a mi pues, su actitud infantil y que aveces puede ser serio, puedes pasar un rato agradable con el y tener muchas aventuras, ademas para que andar con cuentos es muy guapo; es que acaso no han visto su rostro?... podría derretir cualquier helado con esa mirada- respondió nico con una sonrisa de enamorada

-bueno... yo amo todo de el hasta sus defectos; me fascina su sonrisa, sus dos joyas ambares que parecen un rayo de sol, me fascina su voz, cuando dice mi nombre se oye tan lindo, me gusta mucho su actitud juguetona... ya lo dije amo todo de el- dijo maru con una sonrisa tierna haciendo sonreír a las demás

-que lindo suena estar enamorada- expreso momoko con una sonrisa- espero algun dia llegar a sentir eso que ustedes sienten- dijo la pelirroja haciendo que miyako y kaoru asintieran dandole la razon

* * *

-que tipo mas suertudo -. decia butch entrando al cuarto del chico que estaba completamente rojo, no tenian que envidiarle a un tomate.

-como paso esto?- pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad

-la duda es como maru no te golpeo ni nada ?-. dijo blake riendo.- vamos cuenta que le hiciste o con que medicamento la drogaste?

- yo nunca le haria nada asi a ella y lo sabes-. grito enojado y rojo a mas no poder.

- hombre no es necesario que te pongas asi solo fue una broma;pero vamos di que paso?-pregunto el rubio sentándose en la orilla de la cama

- ni yo sabria decirlo ; ella solo se me insinuó- dijo raze muy confundido

- seguro que hablamos de la misma maru?-pregunto brick mirando atentamente al ambarino quien no sabia que contestar

- eso es raro, algo debe a ver pasado- dijo boomer algo confundido por la actitud de la chica hace unos momentos

- lo mismo creo, pero en ese momento no me iba a detener a pensar- dijo raze con una pequeña sonrisa ironica

-ahora que lo recuerdo las chicas dijeron algo como "no pensé que en verdad lo haría" verdad?- pregunto blake

- tienes razon es como si se tratara de... un reto?- dijo brick algo desconcertado

- eso debe ser, si no maru no lo abría echo-dijo boomer haciendo que raze se pusiera un poco triste y deprimido

-ademas es muy orgullosa como para perder un reto-afirmo el azabache poniendo a raze mas deprimido

-que gran apoyo de su parte-dijo raze con un aura oscura rodeando todo su cuerpo haciendo que a los chicos les salieran gotitas estilo anime

- lo sentimos, no te pongas asi - dijo butch tratando de animara a su amigo lo cual consiguió

-bueno reto o no, lo disfrute igual- dijo raze con una sonrisa sincera

- creen que las demas tambien tengan retos asi?-pregunto brick llamando la atencion de todos

-conociendo a maru ,yo creo que si - dijo boomer

-no seria malo aprovechar eso no creen?- dijo butch con una sonrisa traviesa

- pero que no se enteren que sabemos porque lo hacen en caso de que si sean retos -. decía blake con una sonrisa al igual que los demás

-claro pero como sabremos si es un reto?-pregunto el azabache

- no seas idiota, si actúan de manera distinta a la común es porque es un reto - respondio brick

-en todo caso por que les importa tanto?- pregunto raze

-no me digan que les gustan las nuevas?- pregunto blake con una sonrisa picara

- y que si es asi?- contraataco butch

- no es problema alguno, que el tomate y yo-. dijo blake indicando a raze.- estamos enamorados de nico y maru

-y a ti brick ... ¿te gusta momoko?- pregunto raze

-pues es muy interesante. dijo brick con una sonrisa ladina

- y a mi porque no me preguntan quien me gusta? pregunto el rubio mirando atentamente a sus amigos

-para que? eres mas obvio que yo, se nota que te mueres por la rubia -. decia raze riendo al igual que los demas.

-en todo caso, cual creen que sean los otros retos?- pregunto butch

- supongo que pronto lo sabremos, y dudo que sean ligeros- dijo brick sonriendo

- hay que aprovecharlos al maximo!- dijeron brick/boomer/butch/blake al mismo tiempo

-pero por ahora pueden salir de mi cuarto -. decia raze echándolos a todos del lugar.

-que le pasa?- pregunto butch

-esta molesto por no aprovechar el reto de maru al maximo jejej -respondio blake

-si, pobre los interrumpimos en la mejor parte- dijo boomer haciendo reir a los demas

- da igual me voy a mi cuarto, espero ser el siguiente -. dijo butch con una sonrisa mientras se iba del lugar

- yo espero lo mismo- dijo brick

* * *

-bueno momoko, es tu turno-dijo miyako sonriendole de manera traviesa a momoko

-ok... haber dejenme y lo leo...- dijo momoko abriendo la hoja de papel que le toco- ...debo buscar mis audifonos en el cuarto de brick?... esperen que?!- dijo momoko sorprendida- como pudieron meter a mis lindos audifonos en todo esto?!

-pues si los quieres de vuelta tendrás que ir a buscarlos- dijo maru con una sonrisa ladina

sin mas la pelirroja salio corriendo hacia el cuarto de su tutor a buscar sus amados audifonos.

momoko buscaba desesperadamente su audifonos en el cuarto de brick desordenando cada cosa donde posiblemente podían estar, tiro toda la ropa del closet del chico, luego se dirijo a sus cajones donde al fin encontro sus audifonos en el cajon de la ropa interior del pelirojo.

- LOS ENCONTRE -. grito feliz la pelirroja mientras levantaba con ambas manos los audifonos y daba saltos de felicidad por todo el cuarto del chico, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto abrirse, se quedo estatica con las manos alzadas luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta encontrando al pelirojo hay.

- que haces aqui? -. pregunto brick con duda, noto que los ojos de la peliroja se dirigieron al piso cosa que el imito y noto toda su ropa esparcida en este, luego inspecciono todo su cuarto notando el gran desastre que había en este.- QUE LE HICISTE A MI CUARTO?- grito el pelirrojo mas sorprendido que enojado sin embargo tenia el ceño algo fruncido

- bueno... yo... buscando... audifonos -. la pelirroja no podía completar la frase por que estaba un poco nerviosa por la cara de molestia del chico.

- como tu maestro tendré que castigarte por esto pero primero ordena el cuarto -. dijo el ojisangre con una sonrisa ladina.

- ni loca es mucho que ordenar.-dijo la ojirosa

- dije que lo ordenes -. pronuncio brick con una voz de ultratumba que le erizo la piel a la chica.

- de inmediato maestro -. dijo momoko haciendo un saludo militar y comenzando a ordenar

10 minutos después

- bien echo -. decia brick con una sonrisa de lado; sentado en su cama mientras miraba su cuarto en perfecto estado.- te cansaste? -. pregunto burlon mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en el piso respirando agitadamente.

- no como crees; si fue muy fácil -. decia momoko con sarcasmo mirando al chico.

- me alegra que así lo fuera, bien y ahora tu castigo -. dijo brick feliz

- no te basto con que ordenara tu cuarto -. decia la pelirroja sorpendida.- quedo mejor que antes.

- pues no basta ya que tienes que aprender tu lección -. decia brick sonriendo y agachandose un poco para coger la mano de la chica y poderla atraer hacia su cuerpo- o es que no te gustan mis castigos?

-buenoo... es que no recuerdo como son tus castigos... me ayudas a recordar?- pregunto momoko con una sonrisa ladina

-claro por supuesto- dijo brick y sin mas posiciono una mano en la mejilla de la chica y le dio un beso bastante demandante. sus labios se movian a un ritmo que era unico de los dos, y las manos de la chica acariciaban los cabellos pelirrojos del chico mientras que este acariciaba la espalda de la pelirroja.

al poco tiempo se separaron por falta de aire y como en la vez anterior, rosa y rojo se cruzaron con gran fuerza.

-sabes? me gustan tus castigos- dijo momoko sonriendo y acariciando el cabello del chico haciendolo sonreir

- a mi también me gustan...- dijo brick posicionando de nuevo su mano en la mejilla de la chica con la intencion de volverla a besar sin embargo ella volteo su cara haciendo que el beso terminara en su mejilla.

-lo siento sensei... tendrá que ser en otra ocasión- dijo la pelirroja para salir de la habitación dejando a brick con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

* * *

-volvi- dijo momoko al entrar en el cuarto de maru- no vuelvan a agarrar mis audifonos... ¿entienden?- dijo con voz de ultratumba asustando un poco a sus amigas

-no lo volveremos a hacer- respondieron todas al tiempo

-bien a quien le toca ahora?-pregunto miyako

-a kaoru- respondio momoko

-de acuerdo...haber que dice esto- dijo kaoru agarrando su papelito-..blablabla...ok?... tengo una pregunta... es necesario que vaya desnuda?-pregunto kaoru con algo de nerviosismo

-sip- respondieron todas

-de acuerdo- dijo para luego quitarse toda la ropa- ya vengo- dijo saliendo de la habitación

en el pasillo

- que ridículo, espero que nadie me vea -. decia kaoru mietras corria a toda velocidad al cuarto de butch ya que estaba sin ni una prenda de ropa encima.- al fin -. dijo entrando al cuarto del chico y dirigiéndose al armario de este mientras le sacaba una camisa la cual se puso.- bueno me quedarme aquí un rato-. decia tendiéndose en la cama.- dudo que note que alguien estuvo aquí, de hecho si la suerte esta de mi lado el vendría.

con las chicas

las cuatro chicas iban corriendo a toda velocidad a donde se encontraban los chicos hablando mientras llevaban una gran sonrisa en sus caras, al llegar donde los chicos,todas se dirigieron donde butch lo mas rapido posible.

-butch tu cuarto se esta quemando!- grito a mas no poder la rubia alarmando al azabache

-que?! -. dijo butch sorprendido por lo dicho por la rubia.- arrg.. maldicion -. dijo levantándose y echándose a correr.

las chicas detuvieron a los demás chicos para que no salieran siguiendo a butch tan pronto ya que no seria divertido si eso pasara.

en el cuarto de butch

- maldicion -. dijo el azabache abriendo de golpe la puerta notando que no había ni fuego ni humo en su cuarto.- que?, pero si no pasa nada.

- maldicion, cierra la puerta -. dijo kaoru quien tapaba con su brazo derecho sus ojos intentando dormir y olvidando que no estaba en su cuarto

- vaya pero que tenemos aqui? -. dijo diciendo con una sonrisa pervertida.- ademas traes una de mis camisas puestas, acaso me quieres provocar, nena?

kaoru al reconocer la voz se irguió en la cama quedando sentada y con una sonrisa ladina dijo - que crees tu?-. dijo comenzando a seguirle el juego al chico

el chico solo se acerco a ella y la abrazo sorprendiéndola, la verdad es que ella no se esperaba eso.

-hueles muy bien- dijo butch sentado en la cama aun abrazando a kaoru quien solo lo abrazo de vuelta

- tu tambien... tu cabello es muy sedoso- dijo kaoru acariciando el cabello del azabache haciendo que este se separara un poco de ella y juntara sus labios con los de ella en un pequeño beso dulce y suave.

-gracias... si quieres quedate con la camisa... te queda muy bien..-dijo butch mirando fijamente a kaoru quien no salia de su asombro, por un momento la chica penso que el seria un total pervertido, pero si que habia estado equivocada y le gustaba estarlo-... ademas de quieres llevar mi olor siempre contigo

-gracias... me la pondre mañana... te lo prometo- dijo kaoru dándole otro pequeño beso para salir de la habitacion

* * *

-bueno ahora, a quien le toca?-pregunto maru

-creo que es turno de nico- dijo miyako

nico comenzó a leer su reto mientras las chicas la miraban, de a poco se comenzó a poner palida.

ni loca lo hago -. dijo nico tratando de correr pero no pudo ya que momoko, kaoru y maru se le tiraron encima impidiendo que corriera.

-oh claro que lo haras y sin reclamar- dijo maru

-yo hice el mio y semetieron con mis adorados audifonos lo justo es que tu también cumplas- dijo momoko

-y yo tambien hize el mio, que por cierto me gusto mucho, solo faltas tu y miyako- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa picara

-ademas que tan grave puede ser?- dijo maru encogiendose los hombros

-tiene que ser la maid de blake -. dijo miyako leyendo el papel.

- ni loca lo seré -. decia nico tratando de zafarse.- lo único que hará sera burlarse de mi -. decía muy dolida.

- lo siento, pero tienes que hacerlo no tienes opción- dijo momoko

-a quien se le ocurrió este reto?, prometo que la matare -. decia nico mientras momoko y kaoru la levantaban sujeta de ambos brazos para que no escapara.

-miyako dame el traje que usara- dijo maru extendiendo la mano derecha hacia la rubia

-aqui tienes -. dijo miyako tendiendole el traje.- por cierto ese reto yo lo hice, queria ver como quedaba en alguien el traje maid que hice

- me las pagaras miyako -. decia nico mientras maru le cambiaba la ropa con la ayuda de momoko

-listo -. dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a nico con un traje de maid negro con blanco.

-ademas piensa que podras pasar un rato con el a solas, es una buena oportunidad- dijo momoko

-dudo que teniendote como maid quiera estar con los demas chicos-dijo kaoru sonriendo con burla

-mas les vale ¬¬-. dijo nico saliendo del cuarto

* * *

- maldicion, hare el papel de tonta, pero tal vez si le digo el motivo de esto entienda, de todos modos seria raro el que yo me ofreciera a hacer esto de la nada -. decia nico feliz.- bien eso are -. dijo para echarse a correr y de pronto chocar con alguien

-oye ten mas cuidado -. decia blake tendiendole la mano a nico que estaba en el piso.

- no me fije por donde iba lo siento-dijo nico algo apenada

-y ese traje, acoso seras mi maid -. sonrio de lado.- porque eso seria genial

-para mi mala suerte si -. dijo nico de pie mientras se arreglaba el traje.

-que suerte, parece que al fin cediste a mis encantos -. decia blake con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que nico se sonrojara

-si claro, es un reto y debo hacer lo que tu digas por 2 hora -. dijo nico cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado con la intención de ocultar su sonrojo

-me lo imagine, nunca harías algo así por gusto ( sera mejor que no se entere que sabíamos de los retos)- dijo blake algo decepcionado cosa que paso por alto la chica

-si me conoces bien -. dijo nico con una sonrisa de lado.- bueno di que quieres que haga, pero no te pases

- lo siento pero esta es una oportunidad de oro y no la desperdiciare, primero dime blake-sama-dijo blake

- ni loca -. dijo nico sorprendida y algo ofendida

-entonces prefieres cariño ?-. dijo blake sonriendo de lado, no era mala idea tampoco.

-no gracias, blake-sama-. dijo nico ocultando un sonrojo.

-cariño tampoco estaba mal -. dijo blake suspirando.- bueno vamos

- a donde?-pregunto nico

-a mi cuarto, donde mas?- dijo blake comenzando a caminar

-c-claro -. dijo nico nerviosa.

-y el sama?-. dijo blake dandose la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-claro blake-sama- dijo nico roja hasta las orejas

- jajaja suena genial saliendo de ti- dijo blake riendo un poco

-(lo sabia solo me tiene para su diversion) -. pensó molesta la castaña mientras lo seguía hasta su cuarto

- vamos, pasa -. dijo blake entrando al lugar.

-bien que quiere que haga blake-sama?- pregunto nico algo molesta

-si suena tan genial, bueno quiero comer por que no me haces algo de comer- dijo blake

- ya vuelvo -. dijo nico saliendo del lugar, mientras hiba por algo de comida y volvia al cuarto donde encontro a blake recostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados y se le quedo mirando un momento, tenia un aura tan tranquila en ese momento que nico no pudo evitar quedarsele mirando, cuando recciono se le acerco y le mostro lo que traia- aqui tienes

- quiero que me alimentes -. dijo blake abriendo uno de sus ojos con una sonrisa.

- de acuerdo , blake-sama -. dijonico algo irritada y comenzando a darle la comida que trajo que era el postre favorito del chico, pudin de caramelo

luego de un rato nico avía terminado de darle el postre al chico este se sento en la cama y la quedo mirando y la chica solto una carcajada.

-que pasa ? blake con duda

-tienes comida en la cara -. dijo nico riendo.

- no te rias y limpiala si?- dijo blake haciendo un pucherito de indignación

- claro -. dijo nico acercando su mano a la comisura del labio del chico para limpiarlo, pero se quedo estática al notar lo que hacia

-que te pasa?-pregunto curioso blake

-n-nada -. dijo nico algo sonrojada quitando su mano rapidamente.

-vamos no quites tu mano -. dijo blake tomado la mano de la chica.

- sueltame! -. decia nico nerviosa.  
-no quiero -. dijo blake serio acercándose y dándole un beso a la chica que al poco tiempo esta correspondió y luego de un momento se separaron.

- por que lo hiciste?-. pregunto nico molesta mirando al chico.

- jajaja deberias ver tu cara -. dijo nico riendo lo que molesto mas a la chica.

- crees que es divertido?, pues para mi no lo es idiota, era mi primer beso y encima lo tuvo con un idiota como tu- dijo nico muy molesta sorprendiendo un poco al chico por su actitud

-vamos no te enojes- dijo blake taratando de calmar a la chica

-no te preocupes ...-. dijo molesta saliendo del cuarto.- mi reto acabo por lo que me voy.

la chica salio del cuarto del chico dejándolo algo culpable ya que el no pensó que se fuera a molestar tanto aunque no se arrepentia de haberla besado, ella por su parte se dirigió donde las chicas estaban.

* * *

-ya pasamos todas asi que es el turno de miyako- dijo momoko

-que te toco?-pregunto kaoru mirando ala rubia

- ir al cuarto de boomer y sacar a ¿pulpi? -. decia miyako con duda

- es el muñeco de boomer ,le tiene mucho cariño.- explico nico

- pero el papel no solo dice eso, ademas tienes que ir con un traje -. decia maru tomando el papel.

-quien hizo el reto?-pregunto curiosa la rubia

- yo -. dijo maru levantando la mano.

-pero le toco algo facil, ademas boomer no estara en su cuarto- dijo momoko haciendo una mueca de disgusto

- es verdad los chicos estan entrenando- afirmo kaoru

-aunque hoy no deberian...- dijo momoko algo desconfiada

- solo entro lo saco y vuelvo, sencillo- se dijo asi misma miyako

-claro -. decia nico sonriendo de lado.- bueno toma el traje

- pontelo rapido y ve al cuarto de boomer.- dijo maru

-claro -. dijo miyako entrando al baño para luego salir con un vestido negro muy ajustado al cuerpo con un escote un U hasta el ombligo y con sintas que unian las 2 partes desde el ombligo asta el pecho, el vestido era muy corto le llegaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla y tenia una botas de cuero de tacon altas

-lindo traje -. decia nico riendo

-no creen que es mucho? -. pregunto miyako mirandose.- solo voy a buscar un peluche nada mas

-de todos modos solo ve si? -. dijo maru sacandola del cuarto

-boomer estara hay verdad ?-. pregunto la pelirroja mirando al par que tenían una gran sonrisa

- sip, a esta hora por lo comun se esta duchando- dijo nico con una gran sonrisa

-miyako entrara tomara a pulpi y boomer estara saliendo de la ducha- dijo maru con una sonrisa igual que la de la castaña

- es una venganza por tu reto -. dijo la azabache mirando a nico.- y por el traje que las hizo usar verdad?

maru/nico: claro

con miyako

- bien donde estara el peluche -. decia la rubia ya dentro del cuarto del chico.- creo que debí preguntar como era el peluche -. decia con una sonrisa.- se llama pulpi, asi que debe ser un pulpo, bueno a buscar -. decia buscando y ordenando a la ves donde buscaba.

estuvo un rato así hasta que lo encontró en el armario del chico

- aww que lindo es -. decia miyako tomando el peluche mientras lo miraba, sin darse cuenta que la puerta del baño del chico se abría.

- miyako que haces aqui ?-. dijo boomer con duda el rubio saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado y el torso desnudo.- y con es ropa?! -. decía rojo por la ropa de la chica.

- nada solo bien a buscar algo -. dijo miyako dandose la vuelta mientras escondia a pulpi detrás de ella, al mirar al chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cuerpo bien formado que tenia el chico.- y-ya me iba no te preocupes.

- que escondes detras de ti? -. pregunto el rubio tranquilo mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- nada -. decia tranquila la chica.

- no soy un idiota, por algo me dejaron como tu maestro no crees -. decia el ojizafiro mirando a la chica con una sonrisa.- por lo que veo buscaste algo por todo mi cuarto.

- pero si deje todo en orden- protesto la rubia

- es mi cuarto noto la diferencia fácilmente -. dijo boomer riendo.- vamos devuélveme lo que escondes

- lo siento pero si no me lo llevo perderé -. decia miyako mostrando a pulpi.

- ya veo -. decía boomer con una sonrisa.

- por cierto es muy lindo.- alago la rubia mirando con cariño al peluche que yacía entre sus manos

- gracias, mmmm ya se! por el gran trabajo que hiciste tratando de secuestrar a pulpi sin que lo notara te daré un premio -. dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

- que cosa?-pregunto inocentemente la rubia

- mira yo nunca me separo de pulpi ,es muy valioso para mi, pero por ser tu te lo daré momentáneamente te parece?- dijo boomer con una sonrisa muy tierna que podria derretir hasta a el mas cruel de lo seres

- no podría aceptarlo.- dijo miyako algo avergonzada

- vamos solo sera por un tiempo -. decia el ojizafiro riendo.- se que un dia me lo devolveras -. dijo parandose.- por ahora te lo doy y tambien tu premio.

- premio? -. pregunto la joven con duda mirando al chico parado frente a ella.

- claro ,este -. dijo para darle un beso dulce a la chica.- bueno sera mejor que te vayas; las demás te esperan -. dijo el chico abriendo la puerta del cuarto provocando que cuatro chicas cayeran al piso.

- jajaja no es lo que parece -. se reia maru

- si solo pasábamos por aquí, nada mas -. dijo kaoru riendo nervosamente

- gracias por el regalo boomer -. dijo miyako sonriendo de forma tierna causando un leve sonrojo en el chico

- claro cuídalo- dijo boomer mirando como las chicas abandonaban su habitación

* * *

Nico/Maru: eso es todo amigos

nico: el capitulo esta largo... muy largo jejeje

maru: espero que lo hayan disfrutado

gracias por sus reviews

les mandamos muchos besitos

Reviews?


End file.
